Menschenopfer
by Babsi
Summary: Ein Volk, das einen Goa'uld anbetet kommt manchmal auf blöde Gedanken.


Menschenopfer  
  
Auf einem fremden Planeten öffnete sich das Stargate. Vier Personen in Uniformen traten heraus. Dies waren Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson und Teal'c. "Es sieht hier ja gar nicht mal so schlecht aus." kommentierte Daniel seine ersten Eindrücke. Das Stargate stand auf einer Lichtung umgeben von Bäumen, die nur einen Weg offenließen. In diese Richtung deutete nun Sam. "Das UIV hat einen halben Kilometer in diese Richtung ein Dorf ausgemacht." "Na dann gehen wir doch bevor es Daniel nicht mehr aushält und vorausläuft." Daniel war viel zu aufgeregt um auf den Kommentar von Jack zu reagieren. Die Bilder des UIV ließen auf friedliche Menschen schließen. Von Goa'uld war weit und breit keine Spur. Sie waren kaum fünf Minuten gegangen als ihnen 3 Menschen dieses Planeten entgegen kamen. Die beiden Äußeren waren offensichtlich Wachen. Sie rückten nicht von der Seite des Mannes in der Mitte und hatten lange Speere jeweils in der äußeren Hand. Der Mittige begann nun zu sprechen: "Ich grüße euch auf Nemona, mein Name ist Samuel und ich bin der Sprecher unserer Stadt." "Schön, so was wie der Boss hier." "Um Jack zum schweigen zu bringen trat nun Daniel vor. "Wir sind Forscher von der Erde. Ich bin Daniel Jackson und das sind Teal'c, Major Carter und Colonel O'Neil." "Bist du der Sprecher eures Volkes?" Mit dieser Frage war Daniel etwas überrumpelt. Nach einer kurzen Gedenkpause hatte sich Daniel die richtigen Worte zurecht gelegt. "Nein, wir sind Abgesandte des Volkes der Tau'ri." "Ich möchte die Abgesandten in unser Dorf einladen. Seid meine Gäste." Die Drei gingen jetzt wieder in die Richtung aus de sie gekommen waren. Der Mann der gesprochen hatte voran. "Dann nehmen wir eben die Einladung an. Folgen wir ihnen." Der Colonel schien zuversichtlich und folgte dem Begrüßungskommando, bevor diese sich zu weit entfernt hatten. Sam hatte nun zu Jack aufgeschlossen. "Sir, denken sie nicht dass, das eine Falle sein könnte?" "Ich weiß was sie meinen Major. Es ist einfach alles zu gut um wahr zu sein. Aber lassen wir uns überraschen."  
  
Im Dorf angekommen zeigte Samuel auf eine Hütte die für Gäste bestimmt war. Sie könnten dort schlafen und sich für das Fest an diesem Abend vorbereiten. Samuel meinte sie hätten Glück beim alljährlichen Stadtfest dabei zu sein. Das Dorf bestand aus einigen Hütten und einem Platz in der Mitte. Dort gab es einen Krater der wohl ein inaktiver Vulkan war. SG1 hatte es sich in der Hütte bequem gemacht als zwei junge Mädchen herein kamen. "Major Carter wir werden dich für die Feier fertig machen, folge uns bitte." "Nicht schon wieder so was." seufzte Sam und machte sich daran den beiden zu folgen. "Viel Spaß Major." Verabschiedete sie der Colonel mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Auf dem Dorfplatz waren Tische und Bänke aufgestellt. Auf einem ziemlich in der Mitte gelegenen saßen Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, Samuel und eine Frau die Samuel seine Frau Fabelka vorgestellt hatte. "Schaut mal wer da kommt." Daniel deutete auf eine Hütte aus der gerade eine Frau mit einem langen, seidenen, roten Kleid heraus kam. Als Jack sich umdrehte blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen als er Sam sah. Das Kleid schien nicht unbequem zu sein, denn Sam konnte sich schnell bewegen und war bald am Tisch ihrer Freunde angekommen. "Warum werde eigentlich immer ich in solche Sachen gesteckt." Beschwerte sich Sam als sie sich hinsetzte. "Sie sehen darin von uns allen eben am besten aus. Stellen sie sich nur einmal Teal'c in diesem Kleid vor." Grinste sie der Colonel an. Teal'c konnte bei dieser Bemerkung nur eine Augenbraue anheben.  
  
Als es dunkel wurde schoss plötzlich aus dem Krater in der Mitte eine Feuerfontäne heraus, die aber gleich wieder verschunden war. Aus dem Krater drang nur mehr ein schimmerndes rotes Licht. Überrascht schaute SG1 zu Samuel. "Die Zeit ist gekommen." Samuel stand auf und stellte sich dicht neben den Krater. "Meine Freunde, die Zeit ist gekommen. Vulkanus unser Gott verlangt nach einem neuen Opfer." Zwei Wachen packten Sam an den Armen und brachten sie zu Samuel. Bevor SG1 reagieren konnte waren sie schon von Wachen mit Speeren umzingelt. Die zwangen sie sich wieder hinzusetzen. "Was soll das!" schrie Sam die sich aus dem festen Griff der Wachen befreien wollte. "Sei ruhig, es wird dir doch nichts passieren. Es ist eine Ehre unserem Gott geopfert zu werden." "Dann opfere dich doch selbst." "Vulkanus verlangt nach Frauen und er soll bekommen was er verlangt." Mit diesen Worten bewegten sich die Wachen mit Sam näher an den Krater und stießen sie hinein.  
  
Jack konnte nicht glauben was er gerade gesehen hatte. Die Wachen die sie zurückgehalten hatten, waren von ihnen abgewichen. So hatte er freie Bahn und rannte auf den Krater zu. Davor blieb er stehen und blickte hinein. Ca. einenhalb Meter in der Tiefe befand sich eine Feuerwand. Samuel stand neben Jack und schaute ihn unschuldig an. "Es ist ihr doch nichts passiert." Jack stürmte auf ihn los und riss ihn zu Boden. "Wie kannst du sagen, dass ihr nichts passiert ist. Du hast sie gerade umgebracht." "Ich habe niemanden umgebracht, sie ist jetzt bei Vulkanus. Daniel und Teal'c waren auch bei den beiden angekommen. "Auf einem anderen Planeten hab ich von Vulkanus. Es hieß, dass man nur durch eine Wand aus Feuer in sein Reich gelangen kann." "Was willst du damit sagen Daniel?" "Vielleicht ist das so eine Art Stargate."  
  
Sam war auf einem ihr fremden Planeten aus einem Stargate gekommen. Dort wurde sie bereits von mehreren Jaffa erwartet. "Bringt sie zu Vulkanus meldete sich ein Goa'uld.  
  
Jack hatte sich ein wenig über den Rand des Kraters gelehnt und stellte fest, dass es gar nicht heiß war. Um nun herauszufinden ob es wirklich ein Stargate ist ließ sich Jack an einem Seil in den Krater hinunter. Er hielt ein Stück Holz ins Feuer aber es passierte nichts. "Das Feuer ist eine Täuschung. Lasst mich tiefer hinunter." Unter dem künstlichen Feuer befand sich ein Stargate. "Es wird nicht mehr lang offen sein. Lasst uns gehen." Jack wurde noch herauf geholt und dann sprangen sie in den Krater. Samuel hatte dem ganzen nur stumm zugesehen. Diesmal hatte Vulkanus eben vier Opfer bekommen. Es war gut wenn Fremde kamen so musste niemand aus dem Dorf geopfert werden. Auch er hatte schon Verluste erlitten.  
  
Sam wurde durch Gänge mit goldenen Wänden gebracht und in einen großen Raum geführt. Auf einem Thron saß ein Goa'uld und betrachtete sein neues Opfer. Sam wurde unsanft vor dem Goa'uld auf die Knie gezwungen. "Ich bin Vulkanus. Wie ich sehe haben die Nemonia diesmal wieder eine schönere Frau geopfert als sonst. Du wirst eine meiner Frauen werden." Sam wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen als ein gehetzt aussehender Jaffa gerannt kam. "Es sind drei Weitere durch das Tor gekommen. Einer ist ein Jaffa." "Bringt sie zu mir." schrie Vulkanus mit seiner blechernen Stimme. Als der Jaffa wieder weg war wandte er sich an Sam. "Warum sind sie dir gefolgt? Du warst mal ein Goa'uld, ich spüre es deutlich. Wer seid ihr?" "Ich war nie ein Goa'uld." Antwortete Sam trotzig. "Ach nein, was dann? Vielleicht frage ich deine Freunde. Jack, Daniel und Teal'c wurden sofort nach ihrer Ankunft gefangen genommen und zu Sam und dem Goa'uld gebracht. Sam kniete schon vor dem Thron als die anderen hineingestoßen und neben ihr auf die Knie gezwungen wurden. "Wer seid ihr?" donnerte Vulkanus los. "Der kennt uns gar nicht. Ach Daniel vielleicht sind wir doch nicht so berühmt wie wir dachten." sagte Jack gespielt traurig. Ein Jaffa der hinter Jack gestanden hatte holte sofort zum Schlag auf und traf Jack mit seiner Stabwaffe hart von der Seite. Damit hatte der Colonel aber gerechnet und ließ sich auf die Seite direkt zu Sam fallen und drückte ihr ein kleines Messer in die Hand, welches er vor den Jaffa verbergen konnte. "Sie können damit vielleicht mehr anfangen als ich." flüsterte er noch bevor er wieder hochgezogen wurde. "Bringt sie in eine Zelle, nur meine zukünftige Frau lasst hier."  
  
Vulkanus war wütend über die Gefangenen aber er hatte ja was bekommen womit er sich erfreuen konnte. "Komm mit" er deutete Sam zu einem angrenzenden Raum. Ein Jaffa zerrte sie hoch und stieß sie in die angegebene Richtung sodass ihr gar nichts andere übrig blieb als dem Goa'uld zu folgen. Der angrenzende Raum war ein Schlafgemach. Zentral stand ein riesiges Bett und der ganze Raum war mit kostbaren Tüchern verhängt. Die Jaffa folgten Sam nicht hinein was für sie kein gutes Zeichen war. Drinnen angekommen drückte Vulkanus Sam an sich und wollte sie küssen. Der Goa'uld hatte sie fest in seinem Griff und sie konnte sich nicht befreien. Langsam wanderten ihre Hände höher und setzten zu einer Umarmung an. Statt dessen stach sie ihm das Messer in ihrer Hand direkt in den Nacken. Sam hoffte den Symbiont getroffen zu haben und war erleichtert als der Goa'uld vor ihr zusammen sackte. Hastig verließ sie den Raum und stand im Thronzimmer wo ihr einige Jaffa überrascht entgegen blickten. Zielstrebig ging sie auf den Thron zu und blieb davor stehen. "Vulkanus ist tot. Ich habe ihn getötet. Ihr steht jetzt in meinen Diensten. Kniet nieder vor eurer neuen Göttin." Zufrieden stellte Sam fest das sich alle vor ihr verbeugten. Sie sah ja auch aus wie ein Goa'uld in diesem aufwendigen Kleid. "Bringt die Gefangenen zu mir." Zwei Jaffa machten sich auf den Weg und Sam setzte sich auf ihren neu erworbenen Thron.  
  
"Kommt mit." "Was will er denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Jack genervt. "Eure Göttin will euch sehen." *Wie war das?* Jack konnte nicht ganz begreifen was er eben gehört hatte. War Sam ein Goa'uld.  
  
Im Thronzimmer angekommen ließen sich die Drei gewohnheitsgemäß auf die Knie fallen. "Steht auf wir gehen zum Stargate." Sam war aufgestanden und wartete dass ihr Team sich in Bewegung setzte. SG1 war beim Stargate angekommen und kam ohne weitere Probleme auf der Erde an. "General, Major Carter ist ein Goa'uld." Traurig sah Jack zu Sam rüber die bereits von allen Seiten umzingelt war. Verdutzt blickte diese zu Jack. Glaubte er doch tatsächlich, dass sie ein Goa'uld war. "Ich bin kein Goa'uld. Lassen sie mich von Janet untersuchen. Sie wird keinen Symbiont finden." Genervt verdrehte Sam die Augen als sie Richtung Krankenstation abgeführt wurde. 


End file.
